Nani x Stitch:Love Story
by Kemetri D. Jackkson
Summary: Nani and Stitch both have some locked away feelings for eachother that they can't express cause they don't have the heart to do so, and might never be able to. Can Lilo brings these two loved ones together or let a great love be doomed.  Re-write
1. Odd Feelings

**Auther's Note:** Okay, i'm back again with a whole new plot, a whole new setting, and a whole new setting and place for the story to take place at. Okay, now, i might have been a little confusing a little so, anyway. This is gonna have some better stuff in it so it can make more sense of all of you to read. I didn't do so good on the last one because i was thinking to much and to hard. And i think i've kind of rushed through half of it, this is the first time i'm doing a re-write so i don't know a lot of things i'm suposed to do in a re-write except, make it better and different while putting some different stuff in it maybe i can just do all of that. So, i really like the idae of Nani x Stitch being together because, Nani is just another grown up Lilo and she was one of my favorite characters in the movie. The only move i couldn't was, Lilo and Stitch so i don't know about much that happened in that movie.

Chapter One: Odd Feelings

* * *

><p>It was another regular night at Nani's home while Lilo was out with Keoni on another date and Stitch doing who knows what. Nobody was sure what Stitch was doing because Lilo was oddly spending more time with Keoni than she ever did with Stitch. If that's not bad enough, Angel, also dumped Stitch because she was so mad at him for some reason, but for what? Stitch did not know why or how she was angry with him. Stitch also could not believe he was thinking this or said this to Angel's face, but he really didn't care either. Stitch was just tired of all the fighting, all the drama, and mostly everything.<p>

Stitch did have some good times with Angel and all, but no. Angel just started getting on Stitch's nerves and he could even believe he was thinking that. Nani was remembering everything Stitch said about Angel. Stitch even told them that she left him for some other dude or experiment, however none of the male experiments have seen Angel which meant she had gone with a richer human and not an experiment. Nani was laying in her bed just thinking about everything that was going with Stitch and Lilo lately. Stitch have been good but Lilo have just been neglecting Stitch. She had also been staying out way too late; she usually comes home at 3:50 or 4:00 in the morning after Nani repeatedly told her to come home at the right time, and staying almost all night with Keoni. When Lilo normally came home she usually lost her patience with Lilo, then yelled at her a bit, and then grounded her afterward, but sometimes that didn't stop Lilo from going out with Keoni since she would sometimes sneak out to be with Keoni all night.

And then there's David. He is a great boyfriend towards Nani; He loves her, respects her, plays with her in certain way as her boyfriend, but she feels like there's something missing in her life not in her relationship with David. She have someone else she also loved, maybe even more than David, but the strange part is she really didn't know who she truly loved yet. David is her boyfriend but she is in love with someone else.

Nani was so confused right now she didn't know what she wanted right and wasn't sure if she really wanted it. If she did not want to be with David anymore then who did she wanna be with? Sometimes Nani thought this is how some lovers are like sometimes. It may be odd but Nani thinks she knew who she was in love with, who she wanted to be with, and who she wanted to love and care for the rest of her life as well. Nani was beginning to think she was in love with Stitch. Which was surprising and shocking at the same time for her however she still was happy that she had some feelings for Stitch. He was kind, nice, sweet, caring protective, and pretty strong. While she was thinking about it that also made Nani blush a bit and even more when she thought about it more. She also thought Stitch was really cute in an adorable puppy kind of way at first, but soon as she started thinking about Stitch's positive traits. She thought he was cute and hot in a boyish way. Nani let a little giggle from all the thoughts in her head from thinking about Stitch in those kind of ways.

Nani finally decided to get out of her bed and do something in her free time while Stitch was out somewhere and Lilo was out with Keoni. Nani released her from her punishment early for good behavior yesterday. Nani decided to start doing some cleaning and make Stitch some coconut cakes. She started doing the cleaning first before making the coconut cakes. Pleakley soon came downstairs and greeted Nani while she started to clean.

**Meanwhile With Stitch and his cousins...**

Stitch was still mad at Angel and didn't want to see her anymore, but he didn't want to think about how badly she dumped him. As confusing it sounds, Stitch was really devastated from losing his girlfriend and for breaking up with best thing that might have ever happened to him. His cousins was there to comfort him and to be there to help him through his tough times from breaking up with his girlfriend. Slushy was the one to talk to Stitch first to comfort him about Angel.

"Look Stitch, isa okie-taka. Angel naga good for youga anyway, youga find someone better," Slushy said attempting to cheer his cousin up. Carmen then came up to Stitch next and brushed past Slushy to get next to Stitch.

"Stitch, naga worry. Angel was naga good for youga," Carmen encouraged her cousin to make him feel better. "Just think, Angel always would have been mean to youga. Meega nota you will find new, booje-boo," Carmen said patting Stitch on the back in comforting way. Stitch just shook his head and closed his eyes as he took a deep exhale. Stitch started to think about all the good times he and Angel had together, and remembered greatly even though there were some bad times, Stitch still enjoyed being with Angel and having all the dates with her. But at last, it's too late to save their love. If Angel moved on so does Stitch. Stitch soon opened his eyes back up to look at his cousins and then told them he wanted to be alone on the beach for a while. They obeyed and gave Stitch some time to himself.

Stitch began to think about some things while some tears ran down his face at the same time. It was sad that he and Angel broke up, but he had to find some else to love and care for. Since Angel may no longer be available he would have to find another special someone, but who will be that special someone? Is it Bonnie, Carmen, or even a certain female human? Stitch started to think about that but decided that it was getting late so he began to walk home and think at the same time. It was bad enough Lilo have been paying more attention to Keoni instead of her best friend, but now Angel dumped Stitch to be with some other poor loser of all people. Stitch could not believe how bad his luck was it really have been his day, week, or month. Stitch didn't understand why Lilo had all of a sudden been more interested in Keoni instead of him or why Angel did what she did, but Stitch knew what's done been done, and there's nothing he could do about it.

What Stitch mostly didn't get romance all that much. He didn't understand Angel but couldn't stop thinking her but he also started to think about Nani. Nani was so kind and hardworking. Stitch knew she did so much for him and Lilo, and all Lilo had to give her in return was sneaking out at night with her boyfriend Keoni and staying out late nearly all night. Stitch also thought she was really brave when he remembered when he first came to Hawaii, Lilo was in the small glass pod of Gantu's ship and Nani needed to go with them to get her little sister back. Stitch also noticed her long, black, pretty hair. He also remembered when Lilo put lemonade in the shampoo bottle then, Nani came up to Lilo's rooftop dome room to ground her the second time. Stitch didn't think so then but now since he was thinking about it, he thought she looked pretty hot as a blond.

Stitch chuckled a bit, and then paused and stopped walking in shock from realizing what he just thought.

"Did, meega just think that about, Nani?" Stitch asked himself in total shock from not expecting that, but he was also alright with it cause Nani is pretty in anyway. Stitch continued to think about Nani and everything about her. Stitch started to chuckle a little bit more as he thought about it more. She had pretty eyes, hair, nails, and skin. Stitch also started thinking about how Nani looked in her green tube top which made him blush and smile while also staring off into space. Stitch really started to feel better about breaking up with Angel really fast the more he thought about Nani.

_"Hmm, i_ wonder_ Nani's doing?"_ Stitch thought to himself, still thinking about Nani. Stitch wanted to get home soon as fast as he could before it got late, but another part of told him he wanted to hurry home in order to see Nani again. After a few minutes of running a few blocks back to the Pelekai residents, Stitch finally made it home to see Nani. When he went inside, he saw that everything was so clean and tidy, which was odd because sometimes when Stitch and Lilo makes messes, it takes Nani longer to clean up. However Stitch wasn't surprised. He must have been gone longer than he thought thus giving Nani enough time to clean up. Stitch then smelled a very sweet, good fragrance that he recognized. It was coconut cakes, something he liked very much and loved to eat. He followed the sweet smell all the way to the kitchen to eat his tasty treat and when he stepped in the kitchen, he saw Nani sitting at the other end of the table looking like she was waiting for somebody. Stitch just stared at Nani for a few minutes and then went to the table to eat the coconut cakes.

But before he could eat it all savagely and make a big mess, he stopped for a minute to look at Nani who was still smiling sweetly at him, then decided to have a little bit of table manners before he started to eat. Because of some warm, strange feeling he had he didn't want to eat so messy in front of Nani like he would sometimes do when he eats.

"Um..." Stitch started, not really sure how to start a conversation, "Who Nani made food for?" Stitch asked nervously while scratching the back of his head. Nani chuckled a bit as she looked at Stitch and responded to his question.

"Oh, I've made them for you Stitch," Nani said happily.

Stitch was happy Nani did this for him but was also kind of confused at why.

"And the reason i made them for you is because, well, since Lilo haven't been paying that much attention to you and you've been feeling lonely ever since Angel broke up with you, I decided to do something nice for you since it's been a hard month or two for ya," Nani nicely said to Stitch as she handed him a coconut cake and another snack.

Stitch started eating the snacks that Nani gave him and made sure to say thank you after he was done consuming the two foods Nani gave him then started to eat the other food that was on the table. Stitch stopped again and picked up one off the few last coconut cakes and asked if Nani wanted any. Nani refused to eat any at first because she made it all for Stitch, but he assisted she have one so Nani ate and they began to share the food with each other.

Soon they ate all the food and Lilo came home soon after.

"Nani, I'm home!" Lilo called out so the whole house could hear. Pleakley came the stairs to also greet Lilo.

"Why, Aloha, Lilo. How was your day with that boy of yours?" Pleakley asked politely and happily as he looked around the room and saw that it was clean. "And by the way your sister did a good job at cleaning the living room," Pleakley added. Lilo walked in the kitchen to see if Nani made anything for Lilo to eat, but all she saw was some dirty places with eaten food on them and some other small wrappers and containers that held the snacks inside them.

"Nani you had food and snakes? Why didn't you save any for me?" Lilo whined and complained. Nani just shook her head and rolled her eyes as she throw some of the papers and wrappers away, then placed the dirty plates in the sink.

"Well, Lilo, you would have been out too late that the food would have been out and some of it would have gotten stale so I couldn't just let it all stay out until you got home" Nani stated as she put more of the dirty plates in the sink, and then continued, "Besides, you've been out with Keoni all night... Again, so you probably already got something to eat?" Nani said with a small moan.

Lilo let out a grunt and then went into the fridge to see what was in there to eat, but to her disappointment there wasn't much to eat in there.

_"What the heck?" _Lilo thought in a little frustration then turned to Nani, "Nani, what happened to all the stuff in the fridge?" Lilo said poorly.

When Lilo mentioned that Nani realized that she might have gave a little to much food to Stitch when she decided to do something nice for him.

"Well, i had to go food shopping anyway," Nani stated not answering Lilo's question completely. Lilo just sat at the table as Nani went up to her room.

"I should start coming home earlier more often then there would be more food left," Lilo complained as she sat down at the table with Stitch.

"Ih, maybe Lilo should pakka(but), Lilo keep on having Keoni rub all over youga's butt so youga have naga time to get home and eat," Stitch said in a low tone but loud enough for Lilo could to hear most of it.

"What was that Stitch?" Lilo asked in a cranky tone,

"Meega said, youga and Keoni do to much stuff with eachother" Stitch replied.

Lilo just rolled her eyes and went in the living room to watch TV and Stitch did the same. The rest of the night was quiet after that. No one argued, no one snuck out, or did anything. Everyone went on with their on business as well as Nani and Stitch. Lilo probably went to sleep or was talking to Keoni on the phone. She had been really obsessed with seeing and talking to Keoni ever since the first day they started dating and their first kiss. Stitch never was really sure but maybe it's because he was the best thing that ever happened with Lilo or something else. Stitch really didn't know at all he didn't even understand much about woman. Jumba was also in his lab working on whatever he was working on while Pleakley was studying clothing for fashion and what-not.

When everyone was fast asleep, Stitch decided to go up to Nani's room to see if she was awake or asleep. If she was asleep, Stitch would just quietly come in and sleep in the bed with her without her noticing so he wouldn't disturb her while she was sleeping then just make him self comfortable. And if she was still awake after all these long hours, he will just do same and sleep besides Nani or on the foot of her bed. So, he began to leave Lilo's room, went downstairs, and then to Nani's room to see if she was asleep or awake, but Stitch was also a bit nervous to get in there with Nani what if she didn't want Stitch to lay in the bed with her or what if she needed to get up earily in the morning for work and needed extra sleep. What Stitch wasn't so sure about was how to tell Nani why he wanted to come in her room to sleep with her. Stitch really didn't have enough bravery to tell her how he really started to feel about her so the best he could do for right now was to think of a good excuse to be in her room until he was brave enough to tell Nani how he really felt.

Stitch was soon getting close to Nani's room then. When he made it to the front of her room door which was, by the way, cracked open just a little bit. he slowly stuck his head through Nani's doorway to see if she was asleep or awake, and then to Stitch's big surprise she wasn't. She was getting ready to but saw Stitch come as she closed her closet. Nani jumped a little bit at the surprise of not seeing Stitch there at first but calmed down as she realized who it was.

"Stitch...?" Nani started, "What uh... What you doing in here? It's late, shouldn't you be asleep or... um... something?" Nani asked feeling a little nervous and shy from Stitch being in here. She has been a little nervous from the new feelings she's been having about Stitch. Stitch was silent for a few minutes and tried to come up with something like a good convincing lie to give a good reason to Nani to let Stitch sleep with her in her bed. Stitch was still silent for a few more minutes but came up with a good convincing lie.

"Um, Stitch had a nightmare..." Stitch said in a low tone. After he said that he kind of blushed a deep red and lowered his head toward the ground from how embarrassing that have just sounded. Stitch didn't want Nani to think he was a little baby or behaved like one but he had nothing. He was still blushing and feeling embarrassed from the little lie.

_"Thanks a lot, Stitch!" _Stitch thought very sarcastically about himself from that stupid, embarrassing fib. Nani just looked at Stitch strangely, but then smiled at Stitch, picked him up, and placed him in her bed.

"Okay, Stitch, you can sleep with me for the night," Nani giggled a bit as Stitch just moaned from embarrassment. Nani soon got into bed with Stitch after she put away a few things and got ready to sleep. Before she went to sleep she started to stare at Stitch dreamily while he was sleeping the other way. Nani then took a deep sigh in a little bit of sadness because she might never be able to tell Stitch about the new deep, loving feelings she started to have about him. However, she hopes she will be able to tell Stitch sooner or later about her feelings. Because she feels she really loves him, maybe even a lot now, like more than a friends kind of way, but how would she be able to have the heart to tell Stitch without their differences getting in the way of their love plus Nani wasn't even sure Stitch felt the same way about her so she would look dumb if he didn't feel the same way about her. Nani really didn't know what to do know about these feelings, so she decided to lock them down deep until she was ready to let Stitch know about everything.

Nani then let out a deep sigh as she gave Stitch a good night kiss and laid back down. "Sweet dreams, Stitchie," Nani said in a very soft and quiet tone as she started to go to sleep. Stitch must have also been asleep as well because if he was awake he would have reacted to that. They both soon drifted off to sleep hoping something better happens tomorrow because these secrets being locked away was too much.

* * *

><p>Well that's all for chapter i hope you all like it. And if you wanna know why i like Nani x Stitch so much it's because Nani is like an bigger Lilo and i've just always liked her in the movie and series, and Stitch is pretty cool, too so i just thought what the hell and then thought about making a story about getting to them. Then when i saw Joshua-Sinclair's one-shot story about Nani x Stitch i was just in a rush to make it i really like this pairing along with other pairings i have in mind. Any who, Chapter is soon to be here soon so make sure you read the upcoming chapters.<p>

Read & Reveiw folks.


	2. Chapter Two:Family Time

Here is the second chapter of my story. And like i've said before i haven't seen Lilo and Stitch 2, and i haven't seen _all_ the episodes so if i mention something that may be wrong in the story don't sue me. I doubt that would happen because Joshua-Sinclaire would just edit it for me. So for the rest of you, i hope you like my story and enjoy it also hoping for some good and positive reveiws from others. This is chapter three enjoy.

Chapter Two:Family Time

* * *

><p>The sun rising into the sky slowly, and both Nani and Stitch started to awaken as the sun shined through Nani's window. Nani was the one to wake up first to start her day she turned around to see if Stitch was awake. He wasn't laying in Nani's bed, so he've must have left and woke up before her, but eventhough Nani wanted to see Stitch she changed her mind and decided to lay back down for a while before getting up too earliy in the morning. When she started to go back to sleep, Nani got surprised and quickly woke back up from the sound of Belle's intense screaming to wake Nani up.<p>

"What the... Belle what i she doing here?" Nani yelled with her hands covering her ears to potect her ears from the loud screaming from, Belle. Belle continued to scream until Nani said she was up and Belle stopped screaming, "Fine, i'm up now, God!" Nani cried rubbing her ears.

"Okie-taka, Lilo wanted meege to do this for her" Belle answered and then jumped down from Nani's night stand as Nani followed behind Belle to get to the bathroom. Belle left the house and Nani went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, take a shower, and other things but when Nani tried to open the door it was locked she kept on trying to open the but it was still locked.

"I'm in here, just wait!" Lilo yelled from behind the door not knowing who that was she was talking to. Nani started to lose her patience with Lilo again then started banging on the door.

"Lilo, get out of there! Other people need to get in!" Nani yelled through the door while still knocking on it hard but Lilo didn't come out yet.

"Nani, do you even know when i got in here?" Lilo asked through the door while combing her hair to make it look nice for Keoni.

"Alright, Lilo you have ten minutes to be in there! When i come back you better be out!" Nani yelled and stumped down stumped away Stitch also heard the yelling from Nani the bathroom but decided to ignore it. He really didn't blame Nani for getting mad at Nani and yelling earliy in the morning she have been hogging up the bathroom usually, to make her hair neat and spending so much time on her make up when she go to see Keoni on dates or just to spend all day and night with him.

"Well, next time i'm gonna tell, Belle, to not wake her up so earliy, cause she gets real cranky" Lilo said dramaticley. Sooner or later Lilo got out of the bathroom with make up on only on her eyelids and lips. She then came to the kitchen to get some food. Pleakley, was cooking food instead of, Nan, she usually makes food in the morning but she have many other important things to do she will still provide for the family, but she needs some time to herself for her to get some of her stuff done. So for the time being, Pleakley will be cooking while Nani will be cleaning up the house sometimes But most of them wasn't enjoying Pleakley food. Pleakley usually gives them vegetables and some sort of rice Pleakley calls it healthy and good for you, but Lilo and Stitch says it's green waste they don't eat a lot of food like that just junk food and snakes.

"I hope your all ready for your special morning breakfast!" Pleakley announced in a jolly way.

"Lets, hope it not green poop" Jumba commented to himself.

"If, we have any more vomit vegies i'm gonna die from lack of real food" Lilo groaned and complained. But to their disappointment it was just more vegetables and other food like that. Lilo groaned and let her head fall to the table in disappointment. You thought after eight years of having some time to grow up and be mature Lilo would have groan out of the habit to groan and get mad from getting vegetables for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. As Pleakley set down the plates for them to eat it all, although, they just looked at the plate of food funny as Pleakley put it down. Soon Nani came in a greeted Pleakley as she sat down to eat her breakfast and saw how everybody was looking at their food.

"Uh, is everything okay?" Nani asked looking at everyone elses expressions.

"Um, okay, Nani? Do we always have to eat food like this cause i don't think this food at all?" Lilo questioned as she poked the vegetables with a fork.

"Yes, it's good for you" Nani replied as she started to eat her food that was not all vegetables. The others saw this and got a little upset because they all had vegetables and Nani had some meat, spaghetti, and mashed potatos.

"Meega want real food" Stitch wined to Nani.

"Yeah, Nani how come you get that and we get all these greens" Lilo also wined as tried get some of Nani food without her knowing but Nani poped Lilo's hand away as she tried.

"Nani, come on! I don't want this food i want food that taste good!" Lilo wined some more. Nani just shook her head disbeleif at how childish she sounded after eight years of having a lot of time to grow up. Nani just ignored what Lilo said, and continued eating. Stitch started to stare at Nani as she ate her breakfast he started to day-dream about Nani again as he stared at her, Nani seems like she was getting more beautiful everyday to him, of course, he would think that because of the warm feelings he had about her since the other day. If Stitch ever get together with Nani he will have to do and a girlfriend to spend some romantic time with her while Lilo is off with Keoni. And then theirs, David, he was a nice guy and all, never cheat on Nani, never chreat her bad in any way, always love her and care for her.

Stitch couldn't believe this, but he was actually getting steaming mad at the fact that David was still with Nani. He didn't want to hurt Nani by hurting him or hurt anybody in general unless he needed to do so, but he really started to like Nani a lot, in whole new ways, which was making Stitch unhappy in certain ways. He didn't like the fact that David was still going out with what he now call Nani, his booje-boo, but not to her face. He also wasn't sure Nani loved him the same ways. She may only like Stitch as friend, pet, but most likely, as a very close famliy member to her ohana and an extremly close friend to Lilo as well. Stitch thought if he could get with Nani he would forget all about, Angel.

But where ever Angel is now Stitch hope she stays there and don't come back, although, Stitch will feel bad for what ever guy ends up with her. But Stitch stoppeded thinking about his ex-girlfriend who he fought with before his break with her and insulted her in some pretty mean ways before he turned his back on her leaving Angel to do the same. Stitch didn't realized Lilo was poking and calling his name to get his attention because he was day dreaming again.

"Huh...?" Stitch said in both shock and confused tone.

"Stitch, did you hear what i just said?" Lilo asked Stitch, but Stitch just stared at Lilo and blinked his eyes a few times showing that he wasn't really listening at the time.

Lilo grunted and got ready to repeat herself again, "Nani wanted to know if you would want to go to the beach today it gonna be a nice day out" Lilo repeated.

"yes Stitch, would like too because if not you can just stay here and-" Nani didn't get to finished her statement because already responded before she could finish.

"Ih!" Stich said happily as he ran up stairs to get some beach equiment. Lilo went up to go call Keoni so he could come with her and her family.

"Oh, Lilo, i want you and Stitch to spend some together and have fun, like loving friends" Nani said giving Lilo a very stern look.

"Okay, maybe Keoni could talk with him while we on our daiyl date" Lilo said.

Nani really didn't look very pleased to hear that she was going out with Keoni once again, and have really been spending too much time together at that fact but just sighed and continued, "No, Lilo, i think it should just be you and Stitch together it will... Help him feel better since no one but, me, have been thinking him" Nani said as calmly as she could. Lilo looked Nani right in the eyes before she continued.

"Well, Nani, i want Stitch to have fun with bo-" Lilo was gonna say, but was cut off by Nani's rage.

"JUST YOU AND STITCH, YOUR BEST FRIEND, ALONE, CLEAR!" Nani yelled.

"But, i also wanna go out with Keoni!" Lilo whined.

"Okay, then i guess you'll rather be grounded here for two months with Pleakley watching you like a child!" Nani said out of anger.

"Never mind, i'm cool i'm gonna get Stitch" Lilo said with only little intrest, "Hey, Stitch you wanna go have some fun with me for today?" Lilo asked Stitch calling Stitch from upstairs. Stitch did not answer so Lilo tried once again then he responded.

"Stitch, you wanna come with me to and hang out!" Lilo yelled again.

"Naga...!" Stitch barked from upstairs.

"See, Nani, he don't want to either!" Lilo said to Nani. Nani shook her head and walked a few feet up the stairs to hear Stitch will be saying.

"Stitch, go with Lilo for a little while you two need to bound back together" Nani said calmly to Stitch upstairs.

"Ih..." Stitch said from up stairs with little excitment. Nani then went to go get whatever she'll need for the beach as well then gave, Lilo, a look, expecting her to talk and bound with Stitch. Lilo grunted and then went up stairs to see what Stitch was doing.

When Lilo was down the hall, she saw that Stitch was in Jumba's lab and rumaging under Jumba's and Pleakley's bed throwing things to the side he didn't need and keeping stuff he did. Lilo was a bit nervous to talk to Stitch, but she at least had to try or else Nani might have her head.

"Hey, Stitch, buddy" Lilo said cheerfully, "Your, uh... Ready to go and have some fun?" Lilo asked trying to sound as happy as she could. Stitch responded with a rode respond in his alien languege. Lilo scuffed and just roled her eyes at Stitch's responded.

"Okay, Stitch, I'll juse meet ya' down stairs" Lilo said then walked back to down stairs.

"Sooooo, little girl. How did you and 626 began this, broken friend to friend bound?" Jumba asked unable to find the right words for it.

"Sorry, Jumba, but i don't wanna talk about it" Lilo replied walking past Jumba with an gloomy look on her face.

"What have, little girl, so miserable?" Jumba assumed. He then went into the other room, which was the kitchen to get something to eat. Nani soon walked in a few minutes later, and saw Jumba rumaging through the fridge and as soon as he closed it she asked if Jumba would join them for the a whole day of family time.

"Sorry, Jumba rather stay and finish latest experiments" He replied catching the glaire Nani was giving him. And quickly currected it for her knowing none of the family members did not want him to create any more.

"No worries it's new machine" Jumba said with a nervous chuckle. Once Nani was convinced she slowly left the room still glairing at Jumba. When Nani was gone Jumba took a breath of releaf as he also went back to his lab. Once Nani was at the door she stopped for a minute to check on Stitch as got ready to call for him.

"Stitch, are you ready to go yet" Nani called from downstairs. Stitch quickly shot from under the bed and up on his feet from the sound of Nani's sweet, cute, heavenly, soft voice. He started day dreaming again as he continued to stand in Jumba lab. The sound of Nani's sweet lovely voice is enough to wake up Stitch from any nightmare and comfert him at hard times when he needs her, and he needs to hear when ever he comes to her.

And with that Stitch snapped back to reality and dashed out of Jumba's lab, under Jumba with only a dog life-jacket that he sometimes started wearing to the beach to keep from drowning. Nani looked down at Stitch smiling with amazment of how fast Stitch came down to Nani's call. Stitch just staired up at Nani smiling wide and happily.

"Stitch, can go with Nani, instead?" Stitch asked in a cute baby tone with a puppy dog look, hoping this will get Nani to bring him.

"Okay, now Stitch, you know i want you and Lilo to get along again so you two can re-build your friendship" Nani said picking Stitch so he and she could be eye to eye.

"After all, you two are really the most best of friends" Nani said said in a happy tone, and then put him down as she wished him a good day with Lilo before walking out the door with Pleakley following behind.

Now Stitch's feeling for his beloved Nani was growing more and more stronger for her. When she picked him up Stitch thought his heart would beat out of his chest as a matter of fact, Stitch thinks his heart have skiped a beat. Stitch started breathing heavilly after Nani left he honestly just wanted to jump onto her kiss her all over her lips, face, and neck.

Stitch was once again snatched from his thoughts about Nani when Lilo was calling out for him. Stitch sighed in disappointment as he heard her foot-steps coming closer to him until he saw Lilo standing in front of him with her feel facing the top of his head.

"Stitch, get off the floor and lets go" Lilo said started irritated at Stitch from calling his name mutiple times with him not answering. Stitch didn't respond and just laid on the floor.

Lilo grunted, and decieded to pick him up and carry him to another part of the beach.

"Was this really what Nani used to go through when i was a kid?" Lilo commented, "Now, your getting ready to be such a pain" Lilo judged then walked out the door, slamming it extremly hard.

Once Jumba saw that everyone was gone he quickly sat on the sofa and sighed in releaf from the fact that that the house was completely empthy. He then grabed the remote and started watch TV and clicked to the monster movie, Dr. Frankin Stein.

"Finally, peace and quiet for evil genius mind to think" Jumba said as he took a scoop of he had and some. As he was watching the movie for a couple of hours he dozed off right in the middle of it. Then the movie was interupted by a news report.

"We interupt this to bring a very special and surprising report" The news man said. Jumba then woke up in shock as he heard his voice.

"There have many strange sighting about a mysterous black figure all around the city of New York city, and ever since sighting has appeared there have been many disapperances of local citizins who have tried to catch the creature on tap or in photo but it seems that nobody have returned or not a single bit of evidence been left behind.

Jumba started to listen very clearly to the news more as he went on.

"Some reporters also show small claw markings on the walls as well, as blood tralls in the allys and some parts of the parks" He said shuffling some paper.

Some other eye-witnesses that have survived or escaped from the creature have this to say" he stated as the image on the TV turned to what looked like a scared teenage boy.

"Oh, man! Th-that thing l-look liked a monster or something really f-f freaky!" he said in a frighten tone. Jumba eyes started to widen because of what he was seeing and hearing on the news.

"What in world?" Jumba questioned in complete shock as they showed some blurry photographs of the creature.

**Meanwhile with Lilo and Stitch...**

Lilo had to carry Stitch all the way to the beach because he refused to get up and walk himself. He either did it just to annoy Lilo or he was just plan lazy.

"Takka!" Stitch smugly said then laughed from the fact that he made her carry him.

"Stitch, you are really starting to become a real drag" Lilo complained. She then walked over to a ice cream cart that was a few feet away from them, Stitch followed behind but not close.

"Okay, Stitch if we don't make any progress today lets just tell Nani we bounded get on with everything we do" she suggested. She got ice cream one each for her and Stitch to share so they could avoid any agueing between them, "Come on, Stitch, lets keep going and have a wonderful day as friends" Lilo said sarcasticaly. Stitch stuck his tongue out at her as she walked away.

They then went to the coffie shop just for a little walk while they were on they're way to the shop, it was a very long and silent walk neither of them said a thing to each other the whole way there until they got to the shop. Lilo thought the silence was getting akward so she began to start off first.

"So, Stitch, uh? Stitch, Stitch, Stitch" Lilo repeated to herself multiple times trying to ask him something about himself, "How did the break up with Angel go last month?" Lilo said not really thinking about how soon it was to talk about, at least Stitch didn't want to talk about Angel now that he's thinking about Nani.

"Naga..." was Stitch's response to Lilo's question as a result of not wanting to answer it. Lilo just hunched her shoulders and went on with something else. After a while at the coffie shop Lilo and Stitch soon left after they decided it wasn't really much fun. Lilo still wasn't too thrilled to spend the day with Stitch as sad as it may be to not be enjoying a day with her best friend. Lilo just decided to go back to the beach, pretty sure that Stitch would follow, which he did.

Once they were at the beach Lilo sat down in the sand and skipped a rock across the water then looked in Stitch direction.

"Stitch, you wanna throw rocks across the water" Lilo asked Stitch, "Who ever rock skips across the water the farthest wins. Stitch walked up to the pile of rocks that Lilo eas laying right in front of and picked up a rock that was about the same size as his head. Lilo, who snickered from the fact that Stitch picked a big boulder thinking it would skip across the water laughed. So knew that would never skip across the water no matter what.

Stitch in position to throw the rock into the water and tossed hard as it bounced skipped across the water faster and farther than Lilo's. Lilo just at the water in shock, she really couldn't believe that have happened like that. Stitch was chuckling to himself.

"Okay, that was cheating, Stitch!" Lilo barked. Stitch just hunched his shoulders. Lilo grabed Stitch and began to head off to their next destanation.

**Meanwhile with Nani...**

Meanwhile with Nani and Pleakley, Nani was out with Pleakly for the first time just to spend the day with him for the first time. So she decided to spend a day with him since she Lilo and Stitch was somewhere else getting they're friendship back on track. Nani was of course off from work today or maybie even the rst of the week so she had planty of time to spend with her family. David called Nani and told her he was sick and would be in bed all day today Nani was a bit dissapointed cause she thought she could spend a day with him as well but, she really wasn't that disappointed because she wanted to go somewhere with Stitch but Lilo needed to ressurect her friendship before she loses him.

She and Pleakley was at the coffee shop just waiting for they're drinks to arrive.

"Pleakleky, do you know why Lilo didn't wan't to spend the day with Stitch?" she asked, "Is he not good company?"

"Well Nani, that depends, Stitch is sometimes wild, trouble-making, or michevous so he is, uh... Well, most of the time" Pleakley said. Nani just ignored Pleakley's rude comment about Stitch and just pushed the confersation forward.

"So... Pleakley, what did you wanna do after we leave again?" Nani asked. Pleakley took the time to think about it.

"Well, i was gonna go shopping if you wanna join me?" he said. Nani nodded her head in response as they both got up forgeting about what they were waiting for. They then went off to go shopping after they left the coffee shop.

"So, Pleakley your gonna be buying some clothes for Lilo as well right?" Nani asked raising an eyebrow thinking Pleakley would just buy everything for himself.

"Of course i will, Nani, i'm not selfish" Pleakley answered. Nani went with Pleakley to do their shopping also, she was still thinking of Stitch for the rest of the day.

**Back to Lilo and Stitch... **

The day was almost over and the sun was about to set. the two friends was both walking on the streets looking for somewhere else to go or something else to do when Lilo noticed the time.

"Oh, look at that, Stitch, time to go home" Lilo said checking her watch for the time both was slunched over and was just about tired of not having all day long. Stitch was happy that the day was over cause honestly he really didn't want to spend the whole day doing nothing with Lilo he would have rathered stayed with her to do what she wanted to do or just stay home and do nothing with Nani at least then they'll be together.

But Lilo also started to regret that she didn't even try to have a good time with Stitch. She started to feel like she could have made eveything up with Stitch but instead she slumped through the whole entire day and did almost nothing.

"Stitch, if you and me hade a choice to our own thing today what would you honestly want to do?' Lilo asked with more concern this time.

"Laying next to Nani in her arms the whole da... AH!" Stitch said as he began to correct that mistake, "Stitch, mean, uh... BREAK STUFF!" Stitch said then ran off back to the house.

"Stitch! Wait!" Lilo called out as she ran after him. Then sooner or later after Stitch have beaten Lilo back to the house and Lilo stopped by Nani's car to catch her breath she walked inside with the last of her breath she hade trying to catch the little blue experiment. When she walked through the door (which Stitch left open) she saw Nani and Stitch laying on the sofa together with the remote in Nani's hand. That means they must have been watching a movie and fell asleep. (Lilo spent the rest of her time looking for Stitch after he ran, which is also why the two of them are asleep on the sofa like it have been hours.)

Lilo then picked up Stitch and carried him off to her room, "Hmm, i wonder what Stitch meant by, 'sleeping in Nani's arms all day'" Lilo asked herself quietly so she wouldn't wake up Stitch.

* * *

><p>Maybie the ending was a bit fast but i hope it wasn't. I really want my story to be good the readers and so it can get some veiws I really hope it gets more reviews than my other one.<p> 


	3. Chapter Three:Making Up & Breaking Up

Okay, this is chapter three of my Nani x Stitch story so I'm gonna hurry with this and make it good because I really don't get enough stuff done with my stories and I need to get a least most of it done. Me and Joshua-Sinclair have been thinking of ideas while making the stories. So I give him a lot of credit for it, too. Okay so you all should already know i do not own Lilo and Stitch just the pairing and the events.

Note: Since this is another universe and a AU because Lilo didn't leave yet I'm gonna make it different from the Lilo and Stitch. For example, Stitch is gonna start calling Jumba dad since he's his creater.

Chapter Three:Making Up/Breaking Up

* * *

><p>Stitch started to awaken soon in the morning, stretched a little with his eyes still closed then, turned over to try and snuggle up to Nani but to his surprise she was not there. He started to realize that he was no longer in living room, but instead in the top dome with Lilo still sleeping in her bed. He then jumped out of his bed and silently crawled down the the dome.<p>

When he was finally downstairs he crawled into the living room to see if Nani was there, she wasn't. He then checked her room to see if she was there but still no luck. He then just went back in the living room and laid down on the sofa in disappointment. Just like she may have wanted to do, Stitch wanted to spend as much time as he could with her before she went back to David.

"_How will I be able to tell Nani how i fell feel about her?" _Stitch thought to himself, now groaning, "_It's so hard to do this. Nani and Stitch are... Different" _Stitch thought again, referring to their species.

Stitch then trails off when he sees Jumba enter the room.

"Ah. Good morning 626 when did you awake?" Jumba asked. Stitch just groaned walk out the living room and into the kitchen.

"626 is not in good mood is he?" he said to himself.

Stitch opened the fridge and got a soda out for himself. He drank it fast and throw it aside right after that he went to the sofa to lay down and continued to wait for Nani, there is really nothing that Stitch wouldn't do for her. After he fell asleep on the sofa he have lost track of time and trailed off then, he was awaken by someone else as he turned over. He saw a girl that he thought was Nani, but when he started to see it clearly he saw Lilo to his disappointment.

Again he began to groan when he saw her. Lilo _was Stitch's _best friend but after all the ignoring that Stitch would call neglect, they've just started drift apart just as Stitch and Angel did.

"So, hey Stitch. You know, I thought that we could go somewhere together again and try to do better than we did yesterday" Lilo suggested kindly.

"BLAGH!" Stitch spat out and turned back around.

"Come on, Stitch, I know I haven't been paying that much attention to you that much, but I want to make it up to you by taking you somewhere that I know you'll love" Lilo begged. Stitch did not say anything and just ignored Lilo's plead.

"Look, Stitch, come on let's spend another day together but this time it will be better" Lilo said looking a little hurt. Stitch started to think about what would Nani want him to do if she was here. After he thought about it for a few long minutes, he finally decided to go with Lilo because that what Nani would want.

After waiting on Stitch to respond too long, Lilo took that as a no and was about to leave until Stitch ran in front of her.

"Stitch, will go with Lilo" Stitch said to Lilo, faking a smile. Lilo picked Stitch up and hugged him tightly, Stitch could barely breath. Lilo noticed this and let go of him so he could breath.

"Stitch, I promise we'll have a good time!" Lilo said very enthusiastically. Stitch wasn't really convinced; yet cause she've did this one time when he wanted to spend the day with her this time.

Then the next thing Stitch knew, he spent all day at home waiting for Lilo while she was with Keoni, yet again. Stitch just hoped this time, she will not try to ditch him somewhere, of course, it was unclear to Stitch if that was an accident or on purpose.

"Come on Stitch, hurry, let's go!" Lilo exclaimed. It seems to Stitch that Lilo was getting very excited about their second day together. Stitch climbed into Lilo's car that she have surprisingly earned with her own money, how she got it, was unknown to Stitch but he was not concerned about that right now.

Lilo was very confident about their day together and was kind of too happy, for that matter. Stitch did prefer this Lilo over a mean neglectful one any day. Stitch started to feel like he literally spends all day missing Nani till she comes home, which was strange, because he really haven't felt that way with anyone this deeply before. Not even his ex-girlfriend. Lilo began to pull out of the drive way he continued to think.

Stitch would tell Lilo about how he felt about Nani, but then again, he didn't know how she will take it, he didn't know if she'll accept it, then Stitch thought if she'll ever be okay with it. The best thing he could do know is lie, which was fine with him.

A few minutes later they've arrived at the fair when Stitch saw they were at the fair, he hugged Lilo.

"Oh, Stitch naga stay mad at Lilo" Stitch said, happily while hugging her. Lilo returned the hug. They began to get out of the car and go into the fair to enjoy their day. The two of the rode the roller coaster first, then to the merry-go-round, and played a few games. Then they went to get some cotton candy afterwards then right after that, they went to play more fair games.

**Meanwhile...**

Nani was at her job, just doing what she usually do for her job at working at the surf shop. Although she really haven't been very focus lately since she could not ever stop thinking about the blue furred experiment, but didn't want to hurt David by breaking up with him. She and David have been together for many happy years (8 to be exact) and she have had tons of fun with him over the years that they have been boyfriend and girlfriend. Nani was now extremely in a very tight situation. What will she do, how will she do it, and when will she? All of these thoughts was swimming around her head like, a bunch of fish in a tank.

After a while of thinking about it, Nani decided that she have to tell David sooner or later no matter how hard it would be. Nani continued to think about it while she continued to work. Then when she was about to move a surfboard David came out of what seems like no where at all and startled her.

"Whoa!" Nani said dropping some things, "Ha, ha, D-d-d David, ha, ha, you scared me" Nani stammered with a fake smile on her face.

Even though Nani attempted to have a smile on her face, she saw that David wasn't smiling and something must be wrong with him.

"David, are you okay, honey?" Nani asked. David just looked at her and took a deep breath before speaking. Obviously what he had to say or whatever happen was hard.

"Nani, look I... W-we have to talk about something and it's gonna be very difficult to say" David said nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Nani asked a little curious.

"Just come with me so we can just talk to each other alone" He told her as he put one hand on her's. Nani felt nervous for some reason.

"Well, David I would, but I just have a lot of work to do..." before Nani could say anything else David continued.

"Nani, please don't worry it'll be quick as possible" David insisted, patiently pleading. Nani then nodded her head and went with David to talk privately. The trip wasn't that long they just went over to his car and sat down on the hood of the car. David folded his hands together then took a deep sigh beginning to talk.

"So, listen Nani, I've been thinking and I have been thinking a lot of apparently and I..." David stopped in mid-sentence as he gulped nervously. Nani on the other was looking a bit, pondering on what he was trying to say.

"D-David, what... what are you t-talking about?" Nani asked. Her voice sounding like it was just getting a tad bit higher. David started to get more nervous from Nani's tone of voice and expression on her face. He really wasn't the one to end relationships like this he really didn't want to hurt Nani or upset her in any way, but he still had to be honest.

"We should try and take a break. Just you know, be friends" Every time David continued on with his sentence he stopped or hesitated for a minute.

"You're probably gonna get really mad at me for saying this part, but I just realized who I-I- I'm really in l-love w-with Nani. So i think we-we s-should break up," David closed his eyes and looked away expecting Nani to get extremely mad, slap him or even start crying but Nani's reaction somewhat relieved David very much in this situation.

"It's okay David. I understand I feel the same way, too" Nani said compassionatly. When David heard this he opened his eyes and looked back at Nani, still relieved.

"So, David tell me. Who are you now in love with?" Nani said trying to push the conversation forward to avoid any awkwardness, but not smiling.

"Well, it's Melisa Edmonds, Mertle's mother" David replied.

"Melisa Edmonds?" Nani promoted.

"Yeah, what's wrong with her, she's okay isn't she?" David insisted.

"No, no, she's okay and as a matter of fact, I really hope you two become happy together, David. I'm very happy for you now that you've found you're one true love" Nani encouraged now smiling.

"Why, thank you Nani I hope the one you want to stay with for the rest of your life makes you happy" David also encouraged smiling back at Nani.

"And I will love, respect, and care for him for the rest of my life" Nani said softly as she thought about Stitch. Nani and David shared a friendly moment with each other then continued talking.

"So, Nani, who do you have you're eyes set on?" David asked clearing his throat. Nani trailed off but soon looked back at David and chuckled before she responded.

"You won't believe me if I told you" Nani chuckled.

"Come on, say it" David said nudging her with his elbow.

"No, i can't" Nani resisted shyly.

"Come on Nani don't be shy just tell me I insist" David said.

"Fine. You already know Lilo's little alien friend, Stitch. Well it's him, ...I think I... No, not think... I am in love with" Nani stated still a little bashful.

"Oh, really? That's cool he can be really very protective of his ohana maybe even towards you when you two get together" David said as he chuckled, but Nani just gave a weak chuckle.

"Well, David now that we got all of that out of the way I better be getting back to work David" said Nani.

"Yeah, I should go talk to Melisa" David responded.

"I guess I'll catch ya' later then" Nani suggested.

"Yeah, see ya" with that David was now off to see Melisa.

"_Me and Stitch are clearly meant to be" _Nani thought, "_ I will be with Stitch for the rest of my life, and love and care him"_

**Meanwhile with Lilo and Stitch...**

Lilo and Stitch truly had a wonderful day with each other they may have even resurrected they're friendship. They rode a lot of rides, laughed and played, with each other, and spent an entire day together without any arguments. They were about to head home right after they road the Ferris wheel real quick. When they were on Lilo petted Stitch on his head lovingly as the Ferris wheel was getting started.

For the first time in weeks, No. For the first in months Stitch was really having fun with his best friend again. Today she was spending the whole day with him and not even once did she mention anything about Keoni all day now that was a surprise to Stitch.

He was happy that he finally got his friend back and she now have time for him. But what Stitch is a little worried about is whenever Keoni comes back Lilo will forget all about him again, so he might as well spend as much time with her as he possibly can. Lilo might have not been spending that much time with him, but at least she's nothing like Angel. So for now, Stitch was enjoying his time with Lilo and liking all the time he spending with her but would like it even more if he was spending time with Nani. It was true that he could not get her out of his head.

Lilo stared down at Stitch he looked very happy and peaceful, once again this made Lilo very happy to see her friend all well and good, too.

"Hey, Stitch, in case your wondering, Keoni's is on a trip to Astralia for a while so, whenever you want to hang with me I'm free" Lilo said knowing that would please Stitch.

Stitch just smile and nodded. This was only a bit odd to Lilo cause Stitch usually say or do more than that. Lilo decided to push the conversation forward.

"Well, enough about me" Lilo cheerfully said, "Let's talk about you like, uh..." Lilo thought for couple of minutes before saying it, "Dream! Yeah, what you'd dream about last night?" Lilo asked.

Stitch was so busy trailing off into outer space that he didn't realize what he wasn't even paying attention about what he was going to say.

"Oh, meega had dream about... Nani" Stitch said dreamily.

Now this shocked Lilo, "Excuse me? !"

Stitch came out of his dream-like trance and Lilo asked, "What? Stitch, what did you say?"

Stitch was now nervous and a bit scared. He didn't even now what to say or do next.

"Naga, naga, naga!" Stitch paniced trying not to make Lilo ask or talk about it.

"You. You like my sister" Lilo said in a shocked tone, "As in like, _like_ my sister?"

Stitch knew it was already too late so, he might as well just admit what he said, "Itchibawa Lilo. Naga, forbid me from seeing her" Stitch whimpered.

Lilo gigggled, "Stitch, just calm down, okay" she said still in her calm voice. She rubbed the top of Stitch's head and smiled at him warmly so he knows she was calm and not mad.

"Lilo naga upset" Stitch said a little unsure and still nervous.

"No, Stitch of course I'm not upset" Lilo said, "I mean, who am I tell you who to fall in love with and who not to. Even though I'm still a little bit surprised that you actually developed feelings for Nani, I'm you're friend and I'm here to support you."

Hearing this made Stitch extremely excited and more happy to know that he didn't have to worry about Lilo having negative thoughts about his feelings for Nani. Stitch didn't have any room to move around and hug Lilo since they were still on the ferris wheel he just scooted next to her a little bit and rested his head on her arm.

"Youga are a good friend, takka" Stitch whispered to her. His voice sounding more happier than before. Lilo didn't know his language very well but it was clear to her from what Stitch was doing that his word 'takka' means 'thank you.'

"Your welcome Stitch. You know I'll always be here for you when you need me" Lilo said with compassion.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I know it looks like I'm making them all worry and think a lot. Even making them seem very desperate about they're love, but I'm just trying to make it good by just adding a tad bit of love drama and nervousness for them. I'm also just putting stuff in their that I think they would say if they did put a romance episode about Nani and Stitch on TV. I also wanted to hurry and finish cause I could not take any more grammar mistakes. And I don't really expect my stories to get like a million reviews but I do expect them to get a good decent number of reviews that's all I'm asking.<p>

Anyway read & review folks (This chapter was edited by another friend of mine who helped me correct the errors)


End file.
